Awesome Music, Awesome Love
by The legend of Ren
Summary: What if i say i'm not like the others?¿Qué pasa cuando no te aceptan como eres?¿Qué pasa cuando no se es como la sociedad quiere que seas? Es cuando la música une a la gente; Victoria se muda a vivir un nuevo lugar y llega a un nuevo colegio donde todo es diferente y conoce a un joven que hace de su vida todo un concierto. Pésimo Summary, lo sé. Advertencia: PruSey.
1. Lonely Day

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **1,155**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

Sus ojos que expresaban infinita tristeza y nostalgia se dirigían hacia la ventanilla del avión en el que viajaba, ya estaba por llegar a su destino, y el simple hecho de pensar que ya no sentiría la cálida y blanca arena bajo sus pies o que ya no jugaría más en la orilla del mar con sus amigos de toda la vida en aquel hermoso y paradisiaco lugar que entonces era su hogar, todos esos recuerdos, todas aquellas vivencias, ahora, no eran nada. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las cuales rápidamente limpió para que nadie la viera llorar en entonces no pensaran que era débil. Soltó un suspiro y después de dirigir su vista hacia el oscuro cielo, se puso a pensar lo injusta que era la vida con ella.

Él estaba sentado cerca de un parque, completamente solo. Pensaba en las pocas horas que faltaban para que llegara el fin de este verano y las que faltaban para comenzar un nuevo ciclo en el colegio. A pesar de que él no era el mejor, tampoco llevaba malas notas, y su madre se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Siempre recordaba lo feliz que se ponía su mamá cuando le veía y notaba el gran parecido entre él y su padre y poco le importaba esto, pues aquél joven lo odiaba.

Bajó del avión una hermosa chica, de cabellos largos hasta la cadera, castaños y ondulados, que se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en dos coletas recogidas, una de cada lado y estas, a su vez, estaban adornadas con un listón de color rojo.

La jovencita era de estatura baja, no llegaba ni al metro 60, de hecho media 1.54, pero era de talle largo, al igual que sus piernas y aunque evidentemente carecía de pechos, su fino cuerpo siempre atraía mucho la atención de los hombres.

Su piel era de un color "asombroso", era un bonito bronceado color canela brillante, sus ojos, grandes y hermosos de color miel que con el sol lucían más radiantes, una nariz pequeña y afinada, que le hacía lucir un perfil perfecto y sus labios rosados, que, seguramente ocultaban una hermosa sonrisa.

El chico se levantó y limpió sus jeans negros, y se colocó el gorro de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta y se escondió en ella, parecía que se ocultaba de los de su alrededor y cuando pasaba junto a alguien por las oscuras calles de la ciudad se podían escuchar murmullos de la gente, todos le veían y le llamaban "vándalo", otros lo describían como un demonio, todo gracias a su aspecto físico, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y lucían un color platinado. Era bastante alto, aproximadamente de 1.80 y aunque no mostraba una exagerada masa muscular tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y formado. Su piel era de un color blanco, casi tan blanca como la nieve, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, grandes, y expresivos, de un color muy peculiar. Eran "rojos", los había heredado de su padre, influían temor y desconfianza a la gente y aunque el albino daba pinta de ser un vago era un buen tipo, con muy buenos sentimientos, los cuales le eran muy difíciles de demostrar.

Acomodó sus audífonos en sus oídos y colocó en reproducir el mp3, "Lonely Day", era la canción que escuchaba, sonrió ladina y suspiró de manera pesada. Su nombre era Victoria Piaf, de ascendencia Francesa, hija de un hombre rico que enviudó cuando ella apenas tenía 8 años.

La jovencita era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre, incluso su manera de actuar, el físico, se terquedad, sus gestos, su rebeldía, todo ella era igual a su madre. Aquel hombre amaba a su esposa y nunca se casó con alguien mas, pues nadie, a excepción de su querida hija, tenía esa belleza tan peculiar.

Tanto amaba a su querida "Isabella" que ver a su hija le causaba mucho dolor, por lo que se distanciaba de ella, a menudo excusándose con su trabajo y aunque no lo admitiera Victoria detestaba estar sola y ahora que se había mudado ese sentimiento se hacían aún más grande dentro de ella.

Gilbert, ese era el nombre del chico de ojos escarlata, su madre "Emma" se embarazó a los 16 años, y ahora que tenía 33 debía trabajar por las noches para poder mantenerse, pues el padre de Gilbert les había dejado cuando el joven apenas tenía dos años, era por eso que el muchacho odiaba a su padre, y en el fondo todo eso le hacía sentir culpable.

-Padre- Dijo con delicadeza la morena – ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la nueva casa?- Preguntó la muchacha un poco incomoda, puesto que el mayor estaba hablando por teléfono. Él, hizo una mueca y gesticuló con las manos y con esto llamó a una criada para que se encargara de Victoria…

-¡Emma!, ya llegué- Grito el joven mientras cerraba la puerta principal detrás suyo, salió entonces del cuarto una mujer joven, muy arreglada y bonita, alta, con cabello hasta los hombros, Rubia y con ojos azules –Buenas noches, Gilbo, la cena está en la estufa- Apuntó a una diminuta cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa al menor, hecho esto plantó un dulce y maternal beso en la frente de su hijo, quien solo hizo una mueca y después asintió con la cabeza, la mujer salió de la casa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y entonces, el chico se quedó solo.

La muchachita ya había llegado a la cara, era una mansión enorme al estilo victoriana, con múltiples habitaciones, un jardín extenso con fuentes y muchas flores, había pasillos grandes y larguísimos que llegaban hasta donde terminaba la vista. Era una casa grande, hermosa y muy lujosa, que todo hombre rico debía tener.

La chica solo hizo una pequeña mueca por tanto lujo y avanzó hacia una enorme habitación, con una cama enorme, un tocador igual de grande, y unos guardarropas bastante extensos, con balcones y lujos que toda niña rica y caprichuda deseaba. Dejó sobre la enorme cama la única maleta que llevaba y después se sentó sobre ella, suspiró pesadamente e hizo un mohín, después, se acostó sobre la cama bastante cansada.

Él vivía en un lugar con no muy buena reputación, pero tampoco era una pocilga, era una casa pequeña pero muy linda. Tenía un toque pintoresco y muy hogareño.

El chico subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, a pesar de no ser tan grande era "awesome" al menos para él, habían fotos e imágenes pegadas en la pared, ropa por doquier y libros apilados en una esquina, que más que poesía eran comics o revistas de Música, había una computadora portátil en un pequeño escritorio escondido entre todo el mugrerío, encima había basura y comida de días atrás, era el típico cuarto de un adolescente de 16, bostezó y se dejó caer de manera pesada en la cama…

"Para ambos sería un nuevo día"

* * *

Oh bien, parece que después de revisarlo una vez mas he podido corregir los horrores que al parecer estaban en este fanfic, como soy una mula para editar los capítulos eliminé el fic y lo subo de nuevo.

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores que me han estado apoyando :) y a mis amigos que me dan consejos, de verdad, gracias.

También quiero pedirles el favor de que si ven un error que se pueda corregir me lo hagan saber, ¿Si?. La crítica siempre es buena :D

En fin, Primer capítulo está listo, espero que lo disfruten y eso.

Recuerden: Por cada review que me dejen están ayudando con 5 rupias al héroe del tiempo para poder a salvar a la princesa Zelda :)

Byebee~


	2. Listones y cruces

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **1,544**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

Eran las 8:30, apenas estaba abriendo los ojos cuando alguien entró en su habitación.

-Bonjour, Señorita Piaf, el desayuno está en su tocador y el baño ya está listo. Su uniforme está colgado y…..-

-¿Qué hora es?- Interrumpió Victoria aún adormecida.

-Las 8:30 señorita Piaf- Digo agradable la mucama.

-Entro a las 9:30, es muy temprano aún, Beatriz- Agregó la joven como reproche. La sirvienta comenzó a reír levemente; Su piel era blanca, con pecas en sus mejillas sobre un sonrojo encantador, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello completamente negro. Suspiró y asintió, ella había sido "niñera" de Victoria desde hace mucho.

"Beep, Beep, Beep". Sonó el despertador y de manera brusca lo apagó, de hecho, azotó su mano contra él y de esa manera lo silenció. Se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado y miró la hora

-8:30- Musitó para levantarse a regañadientes y sacar su uniforme, lo arregló y después de darse un baño y ponerse "Awesomente guapo".

Se aseguró de que lucía radiante y de una caja de cristal celosamente guardada en el guardarropa sacó una cruz, una cruz de plata que parecía ser una insignia, y al parecer una muy importante para el chico. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo estaban "observando" y la guardó cuidadoso en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Bajó y desayunó sobras de la cena, cepilló sus dientes y después de tomar su mochila se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, ah, pero tampoco se olvidó de colocarse una bola amarilla sobre la cabeza, casi tan awesome como el.

-Ya son las 8:45- De nuevo la mujer de ojos verdes y actitud amable comunicó a la morena, la chica que aún dormía se levantó de golpe, metió un poco de pan y galletas a su boca, que se encontraban sobre una mesita junto a su cama, como pudo se metió a la ducha.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salió, ya arreglada y con el uniforme puesto, a excepción de su cabello que era lo único que aún no había arreglado.

-Beatriz… ¡Ayuda!- Se escuchó un grito por todo la casa, lo que hizo que la sirvienta respondiera un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Señorita?- Parecía como si hubiese dicho algo mal, pues la primera respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta fue una mirada asesina con una mueca en forma de rabieta.

-Ya te dije que me llames Sey. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Ah! Cierto, también quiero que me peines-

Dicho esto la mujer asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, divertida por la peculiar actitud de la isleña, se acercó a donde la chica y cogió el peine. Comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello, que le llegaba hasta su cadera, casi a sus glúteos.

Separó los mechones exactamente a la mitad y dejando un flequillo curioso le sujetó dos lindas coletas.

Gilbert ya estaba de camino a la escuela, vistiendo no muy gustoso un pantalón azul a cuadros, una playera para chicos del colegio y en vez del chaleco para ñoños una sudadera roja que era mucho más asombrosa que ese trapo sin mangas.

Mientras caminaba sacó del pantalón aquella cruz y la colocó con mucho cuidado en su cuello. Sonrió, como si fuese aquello lo mejor del mundo. De a poco, después de caminar se encontró con un joven, un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, de la misma estatura que el albino y más fornido, pues, su masa muscular era mucho más vistosa que la del otro, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido pero tenía un semblante serio y tranquilo aun así.

Tomó rápido su mochila que más bien era un morral rosa con infinidad de llaveros, entre ellos un par de conejos, peces y notas musicales, bajó corriendo como loca las escaleras vistiendo un uniforme que no era anda especial.

Una falda a cuadros roja que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una playera de manga larga con cuello que usan todos los colegios, un chaleco rojo con el escudo del colegio, pero, la chica se alegraba de llevar un suéter abrigador, soplaba un viento helado, cortante, y el sol raquítico no ayudaba en nada. La joven rodó los ojos, relamió sus labios y caminó por el enorme jardín hasta llegar a la cochera, lugar en donde le esperaba un hombre alto, con piel pálida y ojos negros y hundidos que daba un aspecto a muerto, su nombre era Leonard y era su nuevo chofer.

-Bonjour- Dijo en un Francés ronco, la morena se alzó de hombros y medio sonrió.

-Bonjour… err, disculpe. Pero, ¿Por qué todos usan camisas de manga corta?- Preguntó la muchacha ya adentro del lujoso vehículo que no era más que una limusina, el hombre le contestó que porque estaban en verano, y señaló con felicidad, como prueba irrefutable, el apenas vistoso sol.

-¿Aún lo llevas?- Preguntó el rubio que caminaba al lado de Gilbert.

-Sí, Es awesome, ¿Por qué no llevarlo?- Contestó el joven, emociona y curioso.

- Porque es un signo Nazi, solo por eso Gilbert- Refunfuñó Ludwig, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera obvio. Ludwig no era más que el mejor amigo de Gilbert, y casi su hermano. El joven rubio era alemán, Gilbert en cambio era prusiano y a pesar de que no eran de la misma clase social o no tener la misma sangre se hacían pasar por Familia.

-West, eso no le quita lo Awesome, Kesekesekese- Respondió el chico de ojos rojos y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- Dijo el rubio y caminó hacia donde unos chicos que le saludaban y en cambio el prusiano se dirigió a la entrada.

-Bueno, sufrimiento aquí v….-

La morena ya había llegado, por fin, bajó rápidamente de la limusina, dejando con la boca abierta a quienes habían visto su "magnifica" entrada, casi atropellando a alguien en su camino para dirigirse a la entrada de su nuevo y horrible colegio.

Apenas pudo dar las gracias al chofer antes de bajarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Pardon!- Gritó a la persona que casi se llevaba de cabeza con ella y con quien había tropezado, ignorando el quién era.

-Loca- Gritó molesto, pues, a quien casi mataban de un choque de hombro con hombro, había sido a Gilbert.

Victoria entró un poco apenada, no tenía ningún amigo y le veían de manera rara, seguro por su magnífica presentación como chica rica, pensó que sería mejor ir caminando o tomar el autobús. De su mochila sacó un par de listones rojos, los admiró un momento y se los colocó de caminó al casillero que le correspondía, mientras checaba en qué aula le tocaría y en donde sería su primera y próxima clase.

Mientras tanto Gilbert recordaba el cómo momentos atrás una chica que seguro era una "Junior" casi lo mata, hizo un mohín infantil al pensar en que seguro sería insoportable y pero aún, que sería horrendo tenerla en clases junto a él. Justo cuando estaba maldiciendo a aquella persona la cosa con plumas sobre su cabeza comenzó a pirar.

-Kesekesekese, Si Gilbird, Yo soy más Awesome- Dijo el joven y rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba su cruz de metal frente a su casillero.

-¿Con quién hablas? – Se escuchó una voz femenina, quien veía curiosamente al joven.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?- Alegó Gilbert

-Soy Victoria, Y ¿por qué no me respondes? –Reprochó la chica-

- ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué quieres saber? –volvió a evadir la pregunta con otra el chico.

- ¿Y por qué no? –Contestó rápido la isleña quien sonreía como mofándose la actitud del contrario.

- ¿Qué clase de adornos feos llevas en el cabello?- Preguntó el albino burlándose mientras los apuntaba, la chica hizo una mueca y arrugó el ceño molesta.

- Se llaman moños, me los regaló mi madre… y ¿tú?, ¿qué me dices de esa cruz de mal gusto?, eso debería estar en un museo y no en tu cuello- La joven sonrió una vez más, ahora ladina, y justo cuando el muchacho quería responderle sonó el timbre.

-Oh, parece que es tarde- La morena dijo y se fue como si nada, con un par de libros en la mano y una sonrisa gustosa que hacía notar su victoria.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el chico y negó con la cabeza, esa chica le había retado, y de cierta forma ganó, pero nadie se burlaría de "Ore-sama", para la próxima él le haría quedar mal.

Tocó su cruz y tragó en seco, eso era algo que no podía responder, ella por su parte tocó uno de sus listones con tristeza ya estando en su pupitre, frunció más el ceño y gruñó para sus adentros, pues, nadie, nadie le haría sentir mal nunca.

* * *

Capítulo dos, listo.

No tengo nada que decir, solo, gracias de nuevo y eso.

Recuerden: Si dejan un review me donarán 5 rupias, la princesa Zelda nos necesita D:

Ren~


	3. Awesome Music

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **1,669**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

Ya habían pasado las primeras tres clases: Literatura, Química e inglés, habían sido 3 largas horas y la morena sinceramente ya estaba harta, todos hablaban con sus respectivos amigos, conversando de qué fue lo que hicieron en las vacaciones. Platicando de anécdotas divertidas o tristes, de a quienes habían conocido o a quienes habían perdido, todos conversaban con alguien más y ella era la única idiota que estaba sola y sentada en el pupitre.

Gilbert estaba en su salón, sintiendo las intimidantes miradas de los demás y desafortunadamente Ludwig estaba en otro salón. Apretó los dientes al ver cómo le apuntaban supuestamente con disimulo, no es como si esperase otra cosa, era normal, pero no por ello dejaría de ser molesto, de alguna manera u otra se sentía mal por ser el único idiota que está solo y sentado en su pupitre.

-Merde- Gruñó la morena mientras esperaba el toque de la siguiente clase, mirando desesperada el reloj de la pared. Moviendo los dedos de tal manera que sus uñas chocaran con la banca como si esto hiciera que las manecillas se moviesen más rápidamente.

-Joder- Dijo el joven quien tomaba sus útiles y caminaba hacia la puerta, después de todo, ya estaban por tocar. Salió antes que todos, comenzaba a desesperarse de su colegio y apenas era su primer día.

Victoria escuchó el timbre caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad y con las notas en la mano, inmutándose de los demás. Ella caminó por el largo pasillo hasta su casillero, donde al abrirlo metió sus libros y revisó la pequeña hoja de su calendario impreso.

-Música, que bien- Dijo la morena sonriente mientras sacaba su cuaderno de partituras y notas, junto con una libreta que aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Que awesomidad, me toca la mejor clase- Canturreó el Prusiano y después gritó alegre hacia el aula donde sería su próxima clase.

Victoria entró al aula, no había nadie. Infló ambas mejillas mientras hacía un berrinche por la decepción, pero pronto se le paso y sonrió al ver que había muchos instrumentos, todos distintos, de diferentes tamaños y formas, y por supuesto de diferentes sonidos.

Se sentía bien al ver un aula tan grande con tantos instrumentos y todos para ella sola. Un gran piano de cola, una batería, amplificadores grandes, micrófonos, bajos, contrabajos, sección de metales, sección de flautines, incluso había una ocarina. Pronto su mirada se desvió, parecía brillar al verla allí, una guitarra, hermosa y esperando por ser tomada y tocada.

-Es una Les Paul Estándar, cherry… de 57 Tonos con efecto cambiante- Chilló con emoción la isleña mientras se dirigía a tal instrumento, cargó la guitarra, la cual pesaba bastante, incluso un poco más que ella, se colocó la correa por el cuello y sacó una espiga con la bandera de "Seychelles" para tocar. Conectó el amplificador y comenzó con a tocar una canción.

El albino entró al salón de manera arrogante, con aires, o más bien delirios de grandeza, esperando a que todo estuviese como antes, esperando a que igual que el año pasado pudiese disfrutar de su soledad. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, ya quería empezar pero su sonrisa fue remplazada cuando escuchó una "hermosa" voz, no le desagradaba, no, todo lo contrario, era delicada y bonita, aguda sin llegar a ser molesta y con un timbre perfecto, no sonreía como momentos atrás pero no parecía que su felicidad se hubiese ido, hasta parecía que había aumentado.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba así de… de feliz? Si, era porque estaría en "su" salón de música de nuevo, pero había alguien, un intruso. ¡Y era una chica! Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

-Keep you in the Dark you Know they all….

-… Pretend- interrumpió el joven, provocando que la chica tocara una nota mal por el brinco que había dado del susto.

-O-oe, Qué no te han enseñado a tocar la puer….- Se quedó observando al joven que antes estaba anonado por su voz. – ¡Ah!, pero si eres el chico Nazi- Dijo la morena con sorna.

-¡Oye!, no me llames así... ¡Chica Pez!- Contestó rápido Gilbert

-No soy una chica pez, idiota, y cómo es que….

- ¿Que me sé la canción?- Completó la frase el albino.

-Oui- Asintió la morena y lo miró curiosa, él se acercó sonriente y tomó un bajo rojo.

-Es porque esa canción y la de "Rope" son mis Favoritas de los Foo Figthers- Contestó tranquilamente el joven.

-Ya veo- Espetó la morena –Me gusta más la de "Is time like this"-

Gilbert soltó una risotada y asintió.

-Si también es muy buena, errr…- Intentó atinar, o mas bien recordar el nombre de la menor mientras le miraba con una sonrisilla de lado, con cuidado tosió en su puño disimuladamente.

-Piaf, Victoria Piaf- Respondió la morena adivinando el pensamiento del contrario. Nunca se presentaron, no es como que quisieran conocerse.

-¿Piaf? ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese?.. No suena para nada Awesome, como el mío, aunque, no te queda mal, ¿Eres francesa o algo así… Chica pez?- Preguntó con inmadurez el muchacho.

-Piaf es un apellido de clase, y… a todo esto, nazi, ¿Cuál es tu "Awesome" Nombre? – preguntó ahora ella mientras hacía gestos que la hacían parecer como una tonta.

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió con egolatría –Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmid-

-¿Belishqué? – Dijo la morena pronunciando mal el nombre mientras se reía – Eres alemán, ¿non? –El asintió con una mueca y suspiró, realmente no era alemán, pero, no entraría en detalles.

-Y bien, chica pez, ¿tocarás toda la canción?- El joven desvió la mirada por la pregunta y la chica frunció los labios.

-Pensé que ya te había dicho mi nombre, ya puedes dejar de llamarme así- Dijo un poco molesta la pelinegra.

-¿Quién dijo que te llamaré como digas?, Ore-Sama llama a todos como quiere – Contesto aún más burlón desatando lo que sería una buena pelea entre ambos, él era bastante agresivo y ella no era dejada, de hecho ambos eran muy parecidos, a su manera.

-Tsk- Carraspeó la morena -Eres un gran imbécil-

-Y tú una tonta... Además de enana y plana- Añadió Gilbert con notorio deje en su tono de su voz.

-¿Has notado que tus ojos son rojos y tu cabello blanco?- Cuestionó ahora la chica, quien comenzaba a irritarse por los insultos del joven.

-Duh, ¿Qué clase de "insulto es ese"? –Dijo el albino mientras la veía frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

-Eres como una rata- Comentó la chica sin sentir culpa con sus comentarios.

- Tú también, eres incluso mas pequeña que una- Replicó el Prusiano, no se dejaría, había prometido que ganaría la próxima batalla y si era posible, que lo haría, según él, la guerra.

- ¿Eh? –Tragó en seco la chica- Tú no eres muy… -se quedó callada pensando en cómo contratacar y suspiró –Cállate- Dijo sin más alternativa.

-No me calles, tonta- Gritó furioso el más alto de los dos.

-Eres un torpe, inmaduro- Comentó casi rindiéndose la isleña.

-Kesekesekese, lo dice la chica que se molesta por un apodo- Y entonces ganó, por fin se había vengando de la pequeña ratita molesta.

La morena suspiró por segunda vez y rodó los ojos, tomó su espiga y comenzó a tocar una canción nueva. El muchacho parecía conocerla y le dio ritmo con el bajo, ella por su parte comenzó a cantar. Sonaban casi como un dueto, bien sincronizado y concentrado en todas y cada una de aquellas notas.

Él la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, se estaba emocionando y sin saberlo estaba ya sonrojado, debía aceptar que aquella "mocosa" cantaba bien y además era muy buena con la guitarra.

La canción terminó y con eso ambos dejaron de tocar, de nuevo la miró y medio sonrió.

-Oe, Piaff…. No estás tan mal-

-¿Ah?- La joven le miró y sonrió dulce, algo que en las horas que llevaba a en su nuevo colegio no había hecho

–Merci- Agregó dulce, él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, ella no entendió por qué y entonces sonó de nuevo el timbre, era hora del almuerzo.

La joven se dirigió al amplificador y desconecto con cuidado y dejó todo acomodado. Acomodó su mano en su vientre y soltó un aire de deje.

-Que hambre- Musitó la isleña pero sonrió, el albino la miro por tercera vez y después al reloj de la pared…

-Bueno... ya es descanso…Kesekesekese- Ella lo miró y salió del salón después de guardar aquella peculiar espiga sin decir algo más, el prusiano dejó todo como estaba y la siguió-

-Oye, ¿no vas a comer?, No es como si me importara pero…-

-Oui- Ahora fue ella quien interrumpió.

-¿Entonces?- se le quedó viendo extrañado el chico.

-¿Entonces qué?- Respondió rápido la muchacha.

-¿Comerás sola?- Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez con la mirada desviada mientras rascaba su mejilla.

-Bueno, no es como si yo fuera muy popular ni como si conociera a alguien como para acompañarle- Se alzó de hombros y ladeó la cabeza – ¿Por qué?- Ahora ella fue quién pregunto curiosa.

-Porque, bueno… ya sabes... puedo darte permiso de que comas con Ore-sama… -dijo tranquilo el albino- So-solo si quieres, Kesekesekese – Rio nervioso y suspiró.

Por su parte la morena se le quedó viendo seria y un poco extrañada-

-Ah?.. Bueno, Merci- Dijo sin exaltarse, su voz parecía ser más indiferente y seca.

-Genial.- El joven levantó el pulgar en alto en forma de aprobación y sonrió- Vayamos- La morena asintió y le siguió tranquila.

* * *

Capítulo 3, corregido ;D

Nee... Review? Si te vas sin dejar review ganondorf hará el templo del agua mas dicícil, vamos, cooperen D:

Ren~


	4. Pretender

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **2183**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

Ella le seguía a paso tranquilo, caminando detrás del joven sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué se supone que diría?, no es como si fuesen a ser los mejores amigos, probablemente el chico tenia lastima y la invitó a comer.

Se alzó de hombros y continuó con su camino, aunque, por alguna razón sentía como si el mundo le viera extraño, como si se sintiera señalada u observada, incluso podía escuchar murmullos, algo como "¿Ya viste?... ¿Es Gilbert?... ¿Quién es ella?.. Demonio... chica nueva... enana".

¿Qué?, ¿Escuchó bien? si, no estaba loca, se referían a ella, demonios, pensaba la chica, estaba segura que los señalaban, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Quería preguntárselo al albino, pero, ¿si solo alucinaba?, quizás mejor después lo cuestionaría.

El joven Prusiano por su parte pensaba en lo molesto que era que los demás lo señalaran, el por muy acostumbrado que estuviese se enojaba por lo que la gente decía, ¿es que acaso salir un poco de lo normal era tan malo?, el no pidió nacer así, heredar ojos rojizos o cabellos blancos, tampoco ser descendiente de personas que alguna vez fueron nazis, se sentía mal y mucho, pero, no les tomaría importancia.

Comenzaba a temer que a la chica la señalaran también, vale, no era muy "normal" pero, bueno, no quería destruir su reputación o lo que fuese… esperen ¿Estaba pensando en ella, en vez de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué efecto tiene Ella sobre Él como para que no pensara en sí mismo por primera vez o como para que se preocupase?, al diablo con eso.

Llegaron a un gran comedor, había muchísima gente, sentados por grupos, gente de todo el mundo. De todos y cada uno de los países, incluso de los que aún eran "micro naciones". El joven buscó una mesa apartado de todos, tenía entendido que Ludwig comería con sus amigos, por lo que estaría solo, bueno, hoy no, quizás.

Pasaron por unas barras donde había comida, una agradable otra, bueno, no tanto. La chica miró con desagrado, solo había, papas, hamburguesas y cosas como esa, ¿a qué cabeza hueca se le ocurrió poner eso como platillo? Suspiró resignándose y tomó unas uvas, un agua y cosas frescas, amaba la carne y el pescado pero no era tan tonta como para coger aquello a lo que le llamaban "comida".

Al igual que ella Gilbert solo tomó cosas que se vieran saludables o más bien comestibles, ya sabía dónde sentarse y entonces avanzaron a donde la mesa apartada y tomaron asiento, él frente a ella, dejando su charola sobre esta para acomodarse.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?- Preguntó la chica extrañada, aún sentía las miradas sobre si y no era muy agradable.

-Bueno, es mejor, no cualquiera puede estar cerca de mi awesomidad, siéntete honrada- Respondió el joven sin responder pues… ¡No respondió nada!

-Ya veo- Parpadeó confundida la isleña y desvió la mirada a una pared blanca que estaba lejos, como si hubiese algo interesante que mirar allí. El chico hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Y bien…. Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando exactamente- Dijo el joven.

Estaba la chica por comer una de sus uvas cuando le miró, ¿cómo sabía?, Bueno si, era buena, pero, ¿tanto como para notarlo?, quizás también era músico. Dejó la uva sobre el platito en el que estaba y le miró un poco nerviosa.

-8 años- Contestó rápido, sin entrar en detalles.

-Kesekesekese, grandioso- Dijo mirándole risueño –Casi lo mismo que yo, yo llevo 9 y medio, lo que me vuelve más awesome-

La morena levantó una ceja y sonrió ladina.

-La "awesomidad" musical no se mide con los años, se mide con el talento y con la pasión- Miró entonces al joven, retándolo, dándole a entender que jamás sería mejor que ella. El joven no hizo más que silenciar un poco su risa, hizo una mueca pero terminó por sonreír fanfarrón.

-Vale, entonces…. Aparte de los Foo, ¿Qué escuchas? –Preguntó sin quedarle más que desviar el tema, de nuevo le llevaba la delantera en el marcador. 2 – 1, a favor, la chica, pero seguro después se desquitaba.

-Hmm, veamos- Dijo acomodándose la chica en una pose pensativa –Los red hot chilli peppers, aunque, creo que Manson es muy bueno también y… no sé, quizás Rammstein, pero muy poco ¡Ah! Si… - Y entonces le dijo una infinidad de bandas de core metal, hard core... todo con core, ¡todo pesado!, nada de pop prefabricado.

Al darse cuenta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al suelo, estaba muy apenada.

-S-seguro piensas que soy una machorra- Dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible la muchacha y suspiró por milésima vez.

-Kesekesekese, no, claro que no y mira que conozco a chicas que de verdad son machorras, más bien creo que tienes gustos asombrosos, y no lo digo solo porque me gusten- Lo cual es obvio, todas las bandas que ella mencionó eran del agrado del joven –¿Entiendes?-

La chica le miró desconfiada y un poco seria y comió un poco más de lo que había tomado. El joven hizo lo mismo, y así pasaron unos 5 minutos de un silencio incomodo que se había adueñado de la conversación, justo después de que la morena le sonriera al chico.

Por fin el silencio se rompió con el toque de la campana y el joven se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de la morena, quien leía por quinta vez la caja de la leche.

-Bien, Un placer el conocerme, ¿no? – Dijo el joven tan arrogante como siempre -Nos vemos después, Chica pez-

Victoria solo apretó los dientes casi rompiendo su mandíbula, se levantó enojada y le miró también.

-Oe, no soy una chica pez…- Gruñó la isleña más que molesta.

-Kesekesekese, como quieras- Dicho y hecho el joven le dio la espalda y se fue a su clase, canturreando una canción, ignorando a la chica con quien antes había comido.

Ella por su parte suspiró pesadamente pensando que pronto tendría algebra y así, salió también del comedor y caminó aburrida a su salón.

…

Y de este modo pasaron las últimas 4 clases, Gilbert salió del aula bastante aburrido y cansado, caminaba a su casillero a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies como si tuviese que cargar con una piedra.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando el que la bola con plumas amarillas piara, parecía que le quería decir algo, pero, fue tarde, escuchó cosas como "Mátalo" o "Golpéala". Caminó por curiosidad a donde se veía que estaba el alboroto.

Victoria había salido del aula, por fin había salido de esas 8 horas infernales de la cárcel que le hacían llamar "colegio", todo hubiese salido bien si alguien no se hubiese burlado de ella y de lo que antes era su hogar, ahora se encontraba molesta, gritándole a aquel joven, advirtiéndole que la dejara en paz.

_-Seychelles, ¿un país de negras ardientes como tú? –dijo aquél a quien se hacía llamar el presidente estudiantil._

_La morena le miró, fría, de mala manera, queriendo matarlo, si tan solo se pudiese asesinar con la mirada. – ¡¿Pardon?!- espetó la joven esperando a que solo fuese una broma, y si no era así a que se arrepintiera._

_-Sí, ya sabes~- Agregó el joven arrogante con cejas espesas…_

_-Tu vienes de donde no hay respeto por las damas, ¿non?- Quiso decir lo más amable posible la chica_

_-¿Damas? Yo no veo ninguna, solo veo una…. Una…- Y no pasó más para que la joven le diera una bofetada al rubio y de esta manera callarlo._

_-Silenció…. y deja de decir ese tipo de mierdas. No soy tu puta, ni mucho menos tu madre- Golpe bajo para él, lo avergonzó frente a la clase, se rebeló contra él y se marchó digna a su lugar._

_Había terminado su clase y ella guardaba cosas en la mochila, le faltaba su "libreta" y cuando estaba por tomarla para colocarla dentro de su mochila el joven ya la tenía en sus manos, leyéndola, y de esta manera comenzó la pelea._

Gilbert se metió entre la multitud, y entonces entendió por qué del escándalo, miró a la morena que ya conocía, después a quien parecía ser su oponente. Rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas extremadamente pobladas.

-Tsk, Tan solo eres una enana, además de negra.- Dijo el joven, quien no era más que "Arthur Kirkland" El gran imbécil inglés.

-Y tu un cejudo bastardo, ahora…Regrésame mi maldita Libreta si no quieres que arranque tus pelotas y te las de beber en sopa- Contestó muy cabreada la isleña mientras daba brinquitos para alcanzar dichosa libreta.

-Je, no me hagas reír, Pulga, dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que te entregaré tu libretita? –Le miró mofándose indiferente y cruelmente-

-El hecho de que te patearé el trasero- Dijo la morena muy seria mientras le apuntaba, el chico se molestó y abrió la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo primero que vio.

"Papá me dijo que me llevaría a otro lugar, no estoy muy segura si quiera ir, me siento sola y…." Entre más leía el joven la morena más roja se ponía y más histérica.

-Idiota- Un puño entró de lleno en la cara del inglés quien soltó la libreta debido a que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso por el impacto, no se lo hubiese esperado.

Atontado negó con la cabeza, parecía como si el cerebro se le hubiese volteado por la fuerza de tal golpe, reaccionó, tenía los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, sonrió con sorna y después de sentir como un sabor metálico se hacía presente en su boca limpió la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior.

Se podían escuchar murmullos, voces molestas que hablaban, susurraban y discutían sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. El inglés se levantó del suelo rio arrogante y suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si…. El demonio está defendiendo a la negra- Comentó haciéndose el interesante el británico.

-Cállate, te haces llamar caballero... y ¿haces esto?- Respondió Gilbert, mirándole serio.

-Eso no te importa, o sí… ¿Gilbert? – Cuestionó el rubio mientras tomaba la libreta con sumo cuidado para arrancarle un par de hojas y arrugarlas, dejándola a los pies de la morena.

-Sabes bien que no soporto a la gente así- Agregó Gilbert sin cambiar su semblante que mostraba obvia molestia.

-No respondiste realmente, pero, me da igual- Arthur rodó los ojos y se fue, no después de lanzarle la libreta a la cara del albino quien pudo atraparla un poco torpe. La gente se fue de a poco, llegando un momento donde solo se encontraban Victoria y Gilbert. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, sonrojada, se sentía un poco inútil.

-Oe, chica pez, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el albino mientras le extendía la libreta, esta tomó las hojas que estaban arrugadas en el suelo frente a sus pies y le arrebató la libreta. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse.

-Oe, eres una grosera, no sé por qué gasto Awesomidad contigo- Comentó el prusiano un poco irritado, la morena se detuvo en seco y giró para verle.

-Yo nunca te pedí ayuda, además, tenía todo bajo control- Contestó rápido la chica de manera seca.

-¿Eh?.. Si claro, por eso casi lee todo tu…

-Cállate- Interrumpió la joven con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas – No te quieras hacer el héroe- Suspiró Victoria y se fue lejos, tranquila.

Él se quedó allí, como tonto, viendo que se marchaba y lo dejaba sin palabra en boca, ahora sí que maldecía su nombre, y de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Qué efecto tiene Ella sobre Él? Frunció el entrecejo y se fue a regañadientes.

La joven ya había llegado a su casa, su primer día de escuela fue una basura y se lo repetía una y otra vez en el trayecto del camino a casa. Entró a su habitación dejó la libreta y las hojas en el tocador y azotó la mochila por allí. Se sentó a la cama y frunció la boca. De pronto una bola de pelos blanca con ojos rojos se le acercó mientras movía su nariz, parecía que quería consolarla, ella le sonrió y le acarició.

-Bonjour Mr. Swab- Le pareció recordar a alguien y entonces el conejo corrió hacia otro lado de la habitación, la chica suspiró y se tiró en la cama, quedando a espaldas planas en ellas y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar.

Gilbert llegó caminando a casa, entró y como esperaba todo estaba en su lugar, a excepción de un plato que estaba manchado delatando que alguien había comido, y una notita en el refrigerado que decía "Liebe, está todo en la estufa… te amo... Mamá".

Suspiró y subió a su cuarto dejó la mochila en la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba fuente al escritorio, se acordó y rápido movió la cabeza como queriendo olvidar aquello. Miró por la ventana y después de dar un suspiro de manera pesada canturreó.

-Keep you in the dark you know they all…. - y entonces sonríe.

-….Pretend…- susurró ella como pensando y sonrió recordando, quizás, no sería tan malo.

* * *

Capítulo 4, la verdad es que no soy buena haciendo historias largas, me van mejor los one-shot, pero ya ni modo xD

Y recuerden: Review = Rupias = Salir del templo de agua = Salvar a Zelda :D

Ren~


	5. Friend of a friend

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **993  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

La isleña había anticipado a una de sus criadas, pues incluso antes de que ella llegara a tocar la puerta, la joven ya estaba bañada y cambiada, solo le faltaba peinarse de esa manera que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Oh, señorita Piaf, me alegra que se haya despertado- La joven miraba algo apenada desde el marco de la puerta a la morena quien estaba guardando en la mochila la libreta que ayer le había causado muchos problemas.

-A mi no me alegra- Respondió cortante Victoria mientras se peinaba y colocaba sus moños, después dirigió su mirada a la chica, se colocó su mochila y le sonrió. –Bien, debo irme, no quiero que se me haga tarde de nuevo- Caminó al lado de la muchacha quien quedó atónita por la actitud de su "ama".

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras se colocaba los audífonos, pretendía que el día de hoy no hubiese otro inconveniente y hacer un par de amigos…. Aunque, ya había hecho uno ¿No?

Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia a aquel asunto y después caminó por el enorme corredor para llegar a la puerta, se preguntaba el porqué del innecesario lujo de la casa, nunca había necesitado mucho espacio y menos ahora que no tenía con quién compartirlo.

Salió entonces, se encontró con el anciano chofer que la había llevado hasta el colegio el día anterior, el hombre amablemente le ofreció el brazo para llevarla hasta el lujoso auto en el que la llevaría hoy, pero la morena se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonrío ampliamente.

-Hoy caminaré- Le guiñó un ojo y el hombre solo soltó una risa seca.

-¿Cómo se supone que llegarás si no conoces siquiera el camino a tu escuela?- Preguntó el viejo mientras de una de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba una pipa para tabaco, era bastante grande en comparación a otras, parecía ser de una madera muy fina y con detalles de plata, algo cara al parecer, por lo que seguro la había heredado, se la llevó a la boca y con sumo cuidado encendió un cerillo y lo acercó para encender y fumar; Agitó el cerillo que estaba prendido entre sus dedos y de este modo lo apagó, inhalando un poco de su "toxica" sustancia cerró los ojos y después de unos cuantos segundos sopló con profundo placer el humo, observó a la chica quien solo hizo un pequeño puchero y le miró con una mueca de cierto desagrado por el terrible olor.

-Ya encontraré el camino, no es tan difícil, siempre se pueden pedir indicaciones- Respondió con su arrogancia como siempre solía hacerlo la morena, se cruzó de brazos y le observó con el rabillo del ojo mientras se divertía.

-Este país no es como tu isla, pequeña, pero, adelante…. Iré a decirle a la joven Beatriz que vaya avisándole al colegio su retraso, o en todo caso su ausencia – Y terminó por hacer un gesto amable de despedida, casi imitando una reverencia y entró a la casa, estaba burlándose de ella y eso era obvio.

Victoria estaba que ardía… -Viejo tonto- Decía cada vez que veía los coches pasar, había caído en la cuenta de que esta vez él tenía razón, ¿desde cuando los mayordomos lo hacían? Y es que a ella le gustaba tener siempre la razón y estaba tan concentrada en cómo hacer pagar a ese hombre cuando se estampó en la espalda de una chica que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella.

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?- Sonaba una voz en la cabeza de la isleña mientras sostenía sus cosas.

-Oh, soy una verdadera torpe, nunca me pasan estas cosas ¿Te pasan seguido a ti?- Habló de nuevo con amabilidad la joven con quien se había estrellado la morena.

-Uhmm, oui, suele pasarme seguido, siempre ando un poco distraída- Respondió la morena ya mejor ubicada mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la bonita chica con quien había tropezado.

-Ya veo, Soy Amélie , mucho gusto conocerte, soy de Bélgica ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes dónde está Bélgica?- La chica era bonita, de rasgos de la misma naturaleza, pero lo mejor de todo era esa divertida forma en la que sonreía, se asemejaba mucho a un gato, si, un gato, uno muy bonito, con ojos grandes y poblados con pestañas enormes, de un verde cautivante…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Y fue así como Victoria salió de su transe, sonrió y regresó a su actitud de siempre.

-Victoria- Respondió de inmediato viéndole directo a los ojos, la belga sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro, rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó una barra de chocolate a medio comer y se la ofreció a la morena…

-Que lindo nombre…- Dijo la Rubia –Bien, Victoria, ya te he puesto en mi lista de mejores amigos, pero no mas arriba que Toño ¿eh?- Y se sonrojó como si eso que hubiese dicho fuese algo vergonzoso que confesar para ella.

-Oh, gracias, supongo- La isleña comenzó a reír algo nerviosa, se puso a jugar con sus dedos y miraba el chocolate que ya había aceptado después de que se lo ofrecieron, por otra parte la mas alta estaba observando con mucha curiosidad a la morena.

-Supongo…- Rompió el hielo por fin la Belga -…que vas en el mismo colegio que yo… ¿No?- La morena solo se limitó a asentir para darle respuesta a la pregunta que le pareció un poco obvia, ya que el uniforme era el mismo, por lo que cualquiera entendería que asistían al mismo instituto.

-Bien, entonces caminemos juntas, hoy Toño debía verse con sus amigos, y no quiero llegar solita, sobre todo si Eliza me ve, es mala, mala como el chocolate de Vash- Victoria solo le miraba algo extrañada, ¿Por qué suponía ella que conocía a esa Eliza y al tal Vash? Comenzó a reír y de nuevo terminó por asentir con la cabeza mientras caminaba a la par de la otra…. Hoy, sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Vaya, este si fue corto, pero les juro que carezco de imaginación D: ¡No me inspiro! Mi hierba ya no sirve xDDDDD

En fin, espero actualizar pronto :D

Recuerden que pueden donar 5 rupias con un review para ir a rescatar a zelda ;)

Ren~


	6. El misterio de la Banda

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.

**Words: **930**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que pongo como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

-Antonio es un gran amigo mío, es guapo y sabe tocar guitarra, oh, oh, además… - La morena solo caminaba al lado de la belga, que por cierto, no paraba de hablar, igual no tenía ningún inconveniente con ello, por lo que dejaba que siguiera hablándole de quién sabe qué y quién sabe cuánto, después de todo Victoria era una chica de pocas palabras.

-Perdona Gilbo- Dijo una voz animada y hasta cierto punto inocente.

–Sucede que ayer me desvelé un poco- Antonio, quien era amigo del Prusiano comenzó a reírse despreocupadamente; Era un chico casi de la estatura del albino, de un tono de piel tostado y con ojos verdes, su cabello era castaño y estaba un tanto desordenado, claro, aún era un muchacho joven, si bien, sus padres eran Españoles al igual que el, era un joven despistado y alegre que siempre veía el lado bueno de la vida.

-Ara, seguro que estuviste soñando con la chica gato- Dijo Gilbert de manera sugerente mientras le picaba el costado al español con su codo.

-Hehe, pero qué cosas dices amigo, tan solo estaba hablando con Francis, ya sabes cómo es el- Y entonces Antonio de nuevo desvió, sin querer, el tema de siempre.

Gilbert solo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que su buen amigo lo alcanzara al caminar, siguieron avanzando hacia la escuela hablando de sandeces y cosas que solo ellos entendían.

-Y como te decía… Antonio y yo… y después…. Y entonces…- Era lo único que la isleña realmente escuchaba, parecía como si su mente estuviese en otro lado, ella realmente estaba pensando en cómo podría ser su mundo ideal, si pudiese tener un deseo elegiría el ir a Musicland porque allí podría escuchar todo lo que quisiera y todo tendría que ver con la música, oh, que lindo sería, pensaba que su idea de cierto modo era alocada, pero, no le importaba.

-Antonio También tiene una banda, pero sus amigos…-

-¿Una banda?- Interrumpió la isleña a la rubia, sorprendentemente si estaba escuchando, o quizás solo oía lo que quería.

-Si, una banda, donde tocan, después de todo el colegio fomenta el arte- Respondió la más alta mientras sonreía de manera dulce.

-Oh… ya veo- Y es que Victoria no se había percatado de eso, estuvo tan metida en su propio mundo que no notó los demás talleres.

-Yo estoy en artes visuales, me gusta mucho pintar, además no tengo nada de ritmo- Admitió Amélie mientras llegaban por fin a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen allí?- La curiosidad empezaba a hacerse presente en la morena –Mejor dicho- corrigió -¿qué talleres hay?- Seguía caminando hacia los casilleros sin notar las miradas sobre ellas, aparentemente nadie había olvidado el incidente de ayer, únicamente la morena lo había dejado de lado y claro los alumnos que no estuvieron presentes, entre ellos Amélie.

-Bueno, ya que la escuela es de arte están las artes visuales, marciales y… no recuerdo las otras- La chica se sonrojó y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-¿Hay música?- Tal parece que la Seselwa hubiese dicho algo malo pues Amélie se detuvo en seco, por un momento vaciló en responder, pero ante tanta insistencia por parte de su "nueva mejor amiga" hizo una mueca y terminó por contarle.

-Victoria, ¿Conoces al demonio?- La isleña solo se estremeció ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y se preguntaba eso por el simple hecho de no creer en algo más allá.

-Yo… ¿Qué?- La verdad es que la morena no se explicaba aquello, comenzaba a creer que todos eran unos lunáticos creyentes.

-Quiero decir- Dijo Amélie dejando de lado su sonrisa -¿Conoces a Gilbert?- Victoria solo asintió con la cabeza, si bien, había tenido un "encuentro" con el chico, pero seguía sin explicarse por qué la relación de el con su pregunta ¿Tenía algo que ver con la música?

-Deberías…- Emma suspiró, tomó aire y desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza -deberías alejarte de él, eres una niña muy bonita y el, él no es amable con las niñas bonitas, de hecho, él no es amable con nadie, no es alguien de confianza y eso que lleva colgado…-

-¿La cruz de Hierro?- Interrumpió una vez mas la morena.

-Si, eso- Continuó la Belga -¿Sabes que eso es una insignia Nazi, ¿Cierto? Me refiero a que Gilbert es….- Amélie se quedó callada y caminó hacia su casillero dejando a una confundida Victoria parada por el corredor, de nuevo ¿Qué tenía que ver ese muchacho con la música?

Gilbert y Antonio también habían llegado al colegio, cada quien a su respectivo casillero, no sin antes charlar un poco acerca de qué tomarían como curso este año.

-Yo creo que me iré a Artes Marciales, quiero ser muy fuerte- Comentaba el español de manera animada, por su parte Gilbert solo se ahogaba una risa para no hacer sentir mal a su compañero.

-Los chinos te van a partir la cara Tony- El castaño solo hizo un mohín y se alzó de hombros.

-Algo me dice que tu entrarás a Música, dime Gilbert ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerlo? Ese taller ya ni existe, desde esa vez…- Antonio se calló ante una mirada fulminante por parte del albino, sabía que nadie debía hablar acerca de eso, suspiró y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, y de verdad me gustaría entrar a música contigo, pero ya que nos hace falta una vocalista muevo o un buen guitarrista no podremos reunirnos como banda, no podemos hacer nada- Antonio hizo una mueca y se despidió de Gilbert.

* * *

Corto, lo sé, pero he notado que yo no sirvo para hacer esto, solo para los one-shot.

Debo confesar que, la historia está tomando otro rumbo MUY diferente a lo que yo tenía planeado, no puedo creer que ya hoy pasara un año desde que escribí el primer capítulo, realmente me siento muy mal al no poder escribir nada, pero como dije, soy mala para esto.

Me tomo la molestia en estos momentos para agradecer a mis pocos lectores, pero muy queridos, pero en especial a mi Prusiosa que sé que estará leyendo esto; Mujer, de verdad gracias, por el fic, por el dibujo, por tu amistad, por todo :) Eres awesome, el próximo capítulo estará dedicado en un 95% a Gilbert (osea para usted), para que conozca un poco mas de el y de su "pasado" en mi humilde historia.

Sé que lo he dejado muy confuso, pero, ni yo sé cómo va a terminar esto, sus ánimos son mi inspiración, en serio.

Recuerden que cada review son Rupias para esta humilde héroe del tiempo que debe salvar al reino Hyrule y de paso alimentan mi ego y me dan ganas de escribir mas ^^, sin mas que decir me retiro, fue un placer escribir esto y prometo sacarlos de dudas :)

Ren~


	7. Un día

**Título: **Awesome Music, Awesome love~

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.

**Words: **736**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himauya, las canciones que puede que ponga como título le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Pareja Crack, Hetero/ Ninguno/ G **  
Parings:** Prusia/Seychelles

* * *

Antonio avanzó hacia su aula, debía ir a meter su solicitud en el taller de artes marciales, por otra parte Gilbert decidió fugarse (sin que Ludwig lo notara) del instituto, recorrió el largo pasillo que llegaba a uno de los patios traseros que estaban cercados para prevenir este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo no contaban con la astucia del albino y su mente de vándalo.

Gilbert salió sin algún inconveniente del colegio y se dirigió a uno de los parques que estaban por la zona, hoy se escogerían los talleres y le darían la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, quizás Victoria estaría allí con ellos.

Oh, esa enana si que tenía bonita voz y de hecho le parecía gracioso que le gustaran tanto los peces y animales marinos, ahora que se ponía a analizarlo detenidamente ella podría ser una Nereida, oh, una hermosa ninfa marina que…. ¡No, claro que no! Ella era molesta y berrinchuda, sin mencionar que lo mas seguro es que fuera la típica niña rica con delirios de grandeza.

-Auch- Gilbert se mordió la lengua al pensar eso último, pero es que él no tenía delirios, él sabía que él era asombroso, nadie dudaba de que era el mejor, claro, tampoco dudaban que cierta noche les fuera a sacar los ojos y comérselos en sopa, pero eso era un mal prejuicio de los alumnos, él no era un mal tipo, siempre tenía sus riñas y era un hablador, pero jamás le haría daño a alguien…. Que no se lo mereciera.

Mientras el ceñudo muchacho se sentaba en uno de los columpios del parque pudo ver como un pequeño de unos 4 años lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres, no lo culpaba, era difícil alejarse de tu mamá cuando te dejaban en la escuela y peor aún si las maestras eran unas antipáticas solteronas de 45 años que vivían solas en su departamento rodeadas de gatos a los que cuidaban como si fueran los hijos que nunca tuvieron.

Gilbert pudo apreciar entonces como la mujer se despedía con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, no sin antes darle recomendaciones a su hijito y llenarle de pequeños besos el rostro, dejando la evidencia del brillo labial en las mejillas del menor.

El joven trago en seco por la necesidad de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, las personas grandes y asombrosas no lloraban, pero después de todo no era su culpa, el únicamente había tenido a su madre como apoyo y aunque la mujer se sentía completamente orgullosa de su niño, el chico sabía que no era un hijo ejemplar y peor aún si la madre tenía que aguantar los prejuicios insanos de la gente hacia su persona y la de su "querido bebe".

Enjuagó las lágrimas que querían brotar en sus ojos mientras parpadeaba repentinamente en un desesperado intento de no llorar, frunció los labios y su ceño, se escondió en el gorro de su sudadera y comenzó a darle un pequeño impulso al columpio con sus pies.

Cansado de estar columpiándose decidió retirarse del parque que no hacía mas que torturarlo con su silencio, no podía ir a casa, sabía muy bien que si llegaba y se encontraba con su madre (que era lo mas seguro) estaría castigado sin su guitarra durante un mes.

Se sentía mal por el hecho de dejar a su fiel y querida bola de plumas amarilla en su cuarto, pero ya que ayer había tenido un inconveniente en el colegio no podía llamar la atención, aunque igual su ausencia en su salón lo delataba.

…

-Gilbert siempre fue un chico problemático- Admitió Amélie mientras hablaba con Victoria quien estaba comiendo a su lado en el jardín del colegio.

-¿A qué viene eso y qué te hace pensar que me importa?- Preguntó algo molesta la morena por la repentina plática sobre el albino.

-Es que no terminé de contarte algunas cosas de el- Respondió la rubia.

-No es de importancia- Refunfuñó la isleña.

-Si lo es- Dijo Amélie de manera seria.

-¿Lo es?- Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambas, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Amélie reflejaba preocupación por la isleña mientras que Victoria comenzaba a molestarse de apoco, como era común en ella.

-Un día…- Rompió con el incómodo silencio la Belga mientras jugaba con una barra de chocolate mientras comenzaba a relatar un suceso que seguramente le aclararían muchas preguntas a la joven Seselwa.

* * *

Lo sé, sé que no he respondido nada, como dije ni yo sé qué va a pasar en esta mi historia, igual subo esto (sé que es poco) porque tengo tarea y porque ando trabajando en un fic de Haruka y Michiru :( Me es difícil escribir correctamente mientras mantengo en mi mente la bella imagen de una sensual Michiru como Nereida y una atractiva Haruka como Pirata :'( Pero aaag, la amo... En fin, prometo subir la continuación, solo quiero tener un "respaldo" de drama/suspenso para antes de subir ese acontecimiento, aún no tengo una buena idea para eso y no quiero defraudarlos.

Agradezco a mis lectores :) Gracias por sus review's y sus mensajitos *u* Agradezco también su apoyo incondicional, gracias por donar sus 5 rupias correspondientes, pero qué creen aún tengo unos templos pendientes para ir por Zelda :P hehehe

Dejando esto hasta aquí.

Ren~


End file.
